Cross Hatches
by Cupe
Summary: Request from DayDrifter Jingas Meitel . Kakuzu's calculator is too loud. Kisa/Kaku. KisamexKakuzu. Yaoi. Lemon. Don't like, don't read.


_**(A/N: Requested by Jingas Meitel (now DayDrifter), here is some Kisa/Kaku for you! Enjoy!**_

_**I have no clue where I was going with the title...sorry...)**_

The Akatsuki lair was uncharacteristically quiet. Most of the members were absent, on missions or personal errands, leaving Kisame and Kakuzu and a handful of unseen subordinates as the only occupants of the cave like abode. Their respective partners, Hidan and Itachi were away, doing God knows what (Or Jashin in Hidan's case). Having found the silence unbearable, the two had ended up in the common room, Kisame reading a book about fishing, Kakuzu calculating the organisation's spendings that month. The only sounds that broke through the stale air were the clicking of calculators buttons being pressed and the occasionally whisper of paper as Kisame moved onto new page.

Eventually, Kisame got irritated by the never ending clicking of the ex-Falls nin's calculator and set his book down with an annoying growl,  
"Do you have to do that?" Kakuzu glanced up at the blue skinned shinobi, looking pissed off, even though most of his face was hidden by his mask,

"Do what?" He asked, face totally straight,

"Keep pressing those damned buttons! It's really getting on my nerves!" Kisame growled. Kakuzu humped,  
"Yes, actually. Unless you want Akatsuki to go bankrupt I suggest-" He broke off as Kisame's hand wrapped around his throat, the shark nin's eyes flashing dangerously,  
"I don't give a fuck about our funds right now, all I know is that you're really pissing me off." Kakuzu's eyes narrowed,  
"Go somewhere else and read your book then." He replied, his voice hitting a low warning tone. Kisame ignored it,  
"Why don't you put that stupid thing down and do something useful for once?"

"Yeah? Like what fish boy?" Kisame chuckled darkly,

"You're not so pretty yourself old timer."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Such a pretty mouth, you should put it to better uses." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow,  
"Like what?"

"Wrap it around my cock." Kakuzu's green eyes scanned Kisame's face, to see if he was joking. But the ex-Mist nin was completely serious,

"No way." Kisame snickered,

"I didn't say you had a choice." Kakuzu's eyes widened as Kisame ripped the mask off his face and pressed his lips against the smaller man's. The darker haired man growled, his hands pushing firmly against Kisame's chest,

"Get off me!" He hissed when Kisame pulled away,

"Nah, I kinda like this position..." He replied, his hand releasing Kakuzu's throat to fist in his dark hair, forcing the older man to his knees,

"But I like this one better." In a swift movement, Kisame had freed his large erection and was all but waving it in Kakuzu's face. The latter glanced up,

"Yes?"

"Suck it."

"No." Kisame sighed, then pulled sharply on the dark strands in his hand, making Kakuzu gasp. Taking the opening, as it were, he pushed his cock into Kakuzu's mouth,

"Bite and there will be trouble." He warned, giving the older man's hair another tug. Kakuzu nodded slightly, his threaded tongue coming out and moving hesitantly against Kisame's cock. He'd weighed up the situation and figured it'd be better to go along with the shark's plan, rather than fight back and bit off more than he could chew, so to speak. Kisame moaned lightly, bucking his hips into Kakuzu's mouth slightly, making him gag. He glared up at Kisame, sucking softly, hoping this wouldn't last too long, he had budgets to compare damnit!

Kakuzu didn't expect Kisame to last so long. Neither did he expect the feeling of being dominated to arouse him so much. He fought a blush as his own cock began to harden, praying Kisame wouldn't notice. But the shark nin had sharp eyes, and the grin, displaying all of his sharp teeth, only added to Kakuzu's apprehension as he was pulled off Kisame's cock and thrown over the sofa, his pants ripped down not a moment later. He paled,

"Kisame, stop..." He froze when he felt Kisame's cock rubbing against his arse,

"Why? When you're enjoying it so much?" The larger man purred, a hand reached down and grasping Kakuzu's cock, making him gasp and moan. As he was distracted,, Kisame quickly pushed his still slightly wet cock into Kakuzu, making the latter cry out in pain as the delicate tissue stretched and tore around the other's member. As soon as he was fully sheathed, Kisame stopped, the only sounds filling the room were of two sets of heavy pants, one punctuated with slight whimpers. Kakuzu groaned quietly,

"Alright Fish Stick, hurry it up then..." The taller man complied, pulling out his uh, 'fish stick' out almost all the way before pushing back in, moaning at the tight feeling. Kakuzu hissed in pain, but his dominator's hand was still on his cock and so was distracting him slightly from the pain. Kisme soon started a hard, fast rhythmn, aiming for the older man's prostate as he stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, sending both of them moaning the other's name as they drew closer to their respective climaxes.

Kakuzu was the first to release, crying out Kisame's name along with a few of Hidan's favourite swear words as he came into the other's hand, hot white liquid splattering onto Kisame's hand, Kakuzu's stomach, the sofa and the floor. This set off a chain of events. Feeling his unwillingly willing uke's muscles tighten around him, Kisame climaxed as well, pushing his cock even deeper into Kakuzu before pulling out almost instantly afterwards, drained of energy. He found himself sat in a dazed manner on the floor, watching as Kakuzu righted himself. The older man ignored him as he redressed himself and regained his composure. He stepped over Kisame and grabbed his mask, replacing it, then grabbed his calculator and notepad and made for the door. He paused in the doorway and turned to the still post-orgasm Kisame,

"Don't think you're getting off scott free...I'll see to it that proper charges are made." And with a smirk, he left the now dumbfounded Kisame to seethe at Kakuzu's cheek.

_**(A/N: Remember, Reviews Naked! Akatsuki )**_


End file.
